


Age of the White Dragon

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Death, Dragons, High Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Yugi is the grandson of one of the most powerful mages. Seto is a prince. Yugi wants to learn magic from the best wizards in the land, and go on his own adventure. But Seto needs help overthrowing his Father. Yugi refuses but he isn't given a choice as his grandfather has gone missing.





	1. The End?

“It's time to say goodbye, but I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure.”  
\- Ernie Harwell

The year is 1246, the age of the white Dragon. Seto Kaiba has been named King of the Highlands. A cold mountainous region filled with magic, Dragons, and ice. Deep within these mountains is a castle made of pure white stone. That is where our new King is and behind him, in the shadows is a small mage with spiky hair. The Mage looks to the east where an azure sea separates them from the land of sand and stone. Then to his right where a massive three-headed white dragon waits on its master.   
“Today marks a new age for our Kingdom, No longer will we be tolerate of cruelty or injustice, no longer will we be slaves to the old ways. We stand on the edge of a new age, an age that we will shape and define for our children and for their children and for their children. An Age not marred by the sins of the past but an age defined by the people of this great kingdom.”   
The crowd cheered and screamed lapping up the words of their King. The small mage did not feel the same as the rest though as the adventure was over. When the King left the white balcony, the small mage and a man with long pink hair followed the King. A banquet had been prepared for the King later today, but first work had to be done.   
“Your Highness don’t you want to take the day off you have been working every day for the last month.” The Pink haired man spoke.   
“It will take years to fix what my father has done Zigfried.” Seto entered his study, blue carpets and curtains made the room feels like the inside of a sapphire. Statues of White dragons decorated the stone pillars that stood at each of the four corners. 

“But today is your day not your Fathers.” Zigfried points out.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
A week after the coronation our small mage is packing his bag. Clothes, food, blanket, water, books of spells. He ran around his room finding objects on his list. He was too preoccupied to notice King Seto walk in and shut the door behind him.   
“What are you doing?” He demanded. The mage jumped.   
“I’m packing?” The Mage shoved several bottles into his bag.  
“Why?”  
“Well, I have things to do, people to meet and a lost Grandfather to find.” The Mage said but the King moved in front of the mage blocking his path.   
“Seto,”  
“You can’t leave.”  
“Why not.” The Mage crossed his arms.   
“I need you.”   
“Do you need me or want me?”


	2. Get Ready

“It is our attitude at the beginning of a difficult task which, more than anything else, will affect its successful outcome.”

-William James

 

1244: The Age of Magic

The Wooden Dummy exhaled thick black smoke. Its insides were becoming ensnared with flames, that began to destroy it, but it kept moving. Its arms swinging, its joints screaming, but worse was its glass eyes. The small beads began to glow in the heat. The young man didn’t move. A childish chuckle came before a sea of flames consumed the dummy, burring away its body revealing its inner glowing metal frame. At its center was green glass. It twisted around its chest and head holding the glass eyes in place.

     Our young man made small movements. Circling around his chest. A circle appeared then a star, then a spear. The screams of joints became louder as it ran burring the dirt beneath it. The spear was thrown at some point, the moment of it being thrown was lost in the screams and flames but its destination marked the climax. The glass burst twinkling in the early sun before decorating the ground, its master soon joint it.

“The Winner is Yugi Moto grandson of Solomon Moto!” Our young man, the little mage, Yugi waved at the audience. Cheers filling the stadium. Yugi is small standing at only 5’0 with his multicolored spiked hair adding a few inches to his height. A black cape surround his body, under it was old clothing that once black had become a dark grey. Sliver grey chains hung from his neck.

 He walked towards the door leading from the area and entered into a room filled with men and women around his age. Each were warming up their hands, reading large tomes, or were casting magic.

     In this world, there are 2 types of magic, light and dark. Light magic seek is any magic that heals or creates new life. Dark magic is anything that manipulates or destroys life. Neither type is good or evil and both have times when they must be used. Some spells like fire fall under both light and dark as their uses can be quite versatile. Other such spells like curses can only be under dark while all healing spells are only under light. However, necromancy is under light magic as it creates life and rarely destroys it, and we go on and on about how which spells fall into which but there is a man.

     This man is near the back, wearing an oversize blue cloak his pale fingers fidget around the bronze clasp, his eyes focused on the clasp, But around his hunched form and handsome features was pure white hair. Yugi sneaked behind the man starling him when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Oh it’s just you.” The man let go of the clasp and it popped off bouncing off the floor and allowing the cloak to fall to the dirt floor. Yugi bent his hand and the clasp floated to Yugi’s hand. “Oh thank you.” The man with the white hair took his clasp back. His cloak now in a pile mess in his arms.

“Here let me carry that for you, I don’t think you want this to catch on fire.” Yugi took it from his hands.

“Thank you Yugi but I got this; I’ll just use some shrinking spell and try it again.” Yugi gave the man with white hair the Yugi look of disbelieve.

“Bakura…” Yugi groaned.

“I can do it just give me a moment to prepare myself.” Bakura took a stand with his legs apart and ready the cloak in his hands. It began to glow a faint green before it rose above his head, and then it became flat before shrinking. Bakura’s white hair started to float around him until the cloak reached the size he wanted he slammed his hands together and the cloak fell on him. The cloak covering his head. “Look Yugi it worked!” Bakura took it off and tied it around his shoulders. While it no longer trailed on the floor it now rest above Bakura’s ankles.

“Almost but that’s better than last time.” Yugi chucked.

“Are you never going to let me forget that? I was 13 Yugi! How about the time you summoned a stone giant!”

“It wasn’t my fault I was only trying to-“

“Number 34! Number 34 you’re up!” A woman yelled.

     Bakura waved Yugi goodbye, fixing his clasp as he ran through the crowd. Bumping into mages and knocking over some staffs. Yugi chuckled to himself, leaving the crowded room and headed to the stadium above. There Bakura stood while the new dummy was wheeled in.  Like before it started to attack, but Bakura summoned a spirit of change and it possessed the dummy.

 The dummy began to scream as its own arms twisted around itself and tor its own wooden skin ripping it to spreads. The glass center shattering in its own broken hands. The entire area clapped and Yugi let out a loud cheer. It took longer than Yugi’s method but this one was sure to impress the royal head mage.

     Speaking of hi Yugi looked to his right to see the royal compartment. It was pure white with the royal color and emblem painted on it. A White dragon with blue eyes holding a mage’s staff encased by rose thrones. Inside was the head mage, the one who in charge of the royal guard. An elite organization of mages who protected the royal family.

     Head mage Oshita, himself was much older with long black hair braided and tied into a bun top his head. Gold decorated his body with gold rope, gold cape and gold trousers. Purple decorated whatever wasn’t gold. Now if only gold could mask his warts and wrinkles. Yugi thought to himself. Fortunately for Bakura Head mage Oshita seemed to enjoy Bakura’s performance. Hopefully that put him on to the next stage.

The selection was done every 5 years and each person had to complete three stages. Stage one was to solve 4 riddles the Head mage had made. The first riddle lead to the golden river, there a second river etched into stone lead to an old temple and eventually the fourth riddle lead to this old stadium hidden deep into the mountain right before the capital city of the highlands.

     Yugi stayed in the stadium and watch the other mages fight their dummies. One mage with orange red hair was killed by his dummy. It ripped into his flesh and dug out his heart. No one was allowed to help him.

His screams echoed off the marble walls as his blood stained the ground with the others. Before Yugi had his turn, a child was the second to be maimed that day. Yugi had placed a deaf hex upon himself, the large blue rings around his head allowed him some peace, and not looking at the scene below but at the vibrant blue sky above gave him some more peace. Grandpa did say that it would be bloody and dangerous.

     Bakura jumped on Yugi scaring the shit out of him. The rings fizzed out and dissipated off his head.

“What the fuck man!” Yugi squeaked.

“I had to get you back.” Bakura got off and crawled to the next seat.

“No you didn’t.”

“Are you offended sir Yugi?”

“yes I bite my thumb at you.”

“Do you bite your thumb at me sir!” Bakura joked.

“Yes I do bite my thumb at you sir.” Yugi and Bakura began to laugh at each other. Until another scream burst through the air. The next mage to come after number 35, was an older woman and the dummy had ripped her jaw off.

“shouldn’t somebody help her?” Bakura looked around at the other mages.

“They said at the start nobody was allowed to help those in the ring.” Yugi refused to look at the arena.

“Why not?”

“Because on the battle field you will have to fend for yourself.” Yugi and Bakura turned around to see a muscular man with long hair that stood on end, with a blue bandana holding it up. Scars littered his tanned arms and face.

“Who are you?” Yugi asked.

“I am Mako.” The scared man said. Yugi notice a large staff made to look like a harpoon on his back.

“Are you here for the trial?” Bakura inquired.

“I already passed the trials but usually the good ones arrive early and the news spread allowing the lesser mages to come. If you are affected by blood I would one suggest leaving now and missing the next trial.”

“Why can’t you just help them and send them home! You can’t learn a lesson when your dead!” Yugi snapped.

“Because Head Mage Oshita said so.” Mako pointed out.

“And what if Oshita is wrong?” Yugi demanded. Mako eyes went wide.

“You got some spunk kid, I haven’t seen that in a while.” Mako stood up and simply walked away.

“What was that about?” Bakura inquired.

“I don’t know. Maybe he was another mage trying to scare us out of the trials.” Yugi quipped.

 


End file.
